


The Werewolf and The Oni

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Demon Sex, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: Halloween is usually a bad time for monsters and creatures. Well, unless you are one and you meet one you really want to go have some fun with.





	

Halloween was both the easiest and worst time of the year for McCree. He felt comfortable walking around in the open of course, no longer afraid of peoples reactions to his much more furry body and sharp claws. It was even better that people just looked on his ears and tail as costume pieces, and his teeth were commended for accuracy rather than feared. Werewolves didn't have a place in the human world anymore, he found. It made him feel sad to think about how he was looked at as a monster, until the one day he was looked at like a costume for peoples enjoyment. There was no happy end to the story, especially when Halloween was over and he was left hiding again.

However, he took comfort in being able to go out and meet people. Particularly to costume parties, where he could easily blend in with all the cheap plastic masks and synthetic wigs that littered the room. 

Such a party was where McCree had found himself, the same way as every Halloween. He was quietly removed from everyone, resting in a corner of the room as people danced or drank, pretending to be the creatures he knew existed that suffered the same fate as him. Witches with horribly fake green face paint and plastic noses, faeries with paper thin wings and too-short tinkerbell skirts, vampires with exaggerated fangs and cartoonish capes, all of them weaved in and out of the crowd, making it fairly easy to spot the real ones that hid inside the crowds. He tried to pretend the entire charade didn't upset him, despite seeing a sadly commical werewolf pretend to howl through his false wax fangs. 

"A shame. If only they knew what fools they are." The sudden voice startled the werewolf, his ears perking as his fur stood on end. Casting a glance to his left, McCree found a rather attractive man hiding in the same dark shadow as himself. 

Despite the darkness, McCree could see the details of the man very clearly. From cool toned skin, a pair of large ivory horns curved upwards out of the stranger's forehead. A pair of sharp, oversized fangs protruded out from the man's top row of teeth, a smaller set extending from his bottom jaw to create a fierce set of teeth that the werewolf could imagine would horrify humans, but only served to make him smile. The stranger's eyes were a bizzare, pupilless mix of white and yellow, seeming to glow from their sockets inside the man's head. 

"You've got some nice chompers there, partner..." McCree stated, his heart thumping in his chest as he realized how well-built the Oni beside him was, how gorgeous black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and tied off with a golden ribbon to avoid tangling around the horns.

"Thank you. So do you, werewolf. My name in Hanzo." The man glanced over at the large ball of fur and slight body fat that took up the shadow next to him, finding comfort in the fact his assumption was correct. 

"Nice to meet ya, Hanzo. Name's McCree, but you can call me Jesse." McCree smiled, his teeth twinkling with the reflection of what little light there was at the party. The Oni beside him simply smirked. 

"A pleasure. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me out of this... 'party', and find somewhere more quiet where we can talk freely?" Hanzo asked, earning an enthusiatic grin from the werewolf beside him. 

"Of course. Lead the way, darlin'." The werewolf followed the demon through the crowd, although he moved slightly more clumsily through the throngs of people than the quick, fluidly moving Hanzo. He kept up easily though, and soon the two of them were out of the crowd and through the exit into the cold night air.

McCree paused as he stepped outside, taking in a deep breath. The chill filled his lungs, a much more welcome feeling than the hot, humid musk from inside the building he'd suffered through for hours. Hanzo stood ahead of him, waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs as he observed his furry companion unwind. If he paid close enough attention, he could swear he saw the bristly beard along McCree's jaw relax and soften. Truly, the werewolf was far more uncomfortable inside than he had realized. 

After a moment, McCree tromped the rest of the way down the stairs to join the horned man he'd felt so inclined to follow. Exposed in the direct moonlight, the werewolf looked slightly more, well, wolfish to Hanzo. But oddly, the demon found the increase in fur and the slight change in build interesting. The demon waved a hand, gesturing for the other to follow him on a much needed midnight stroll away from the lights and loud, thumping music of the various gatherings happening in town.

"So, Jesse... tell me a bit about yourself?" Hanzo asked, walking at the man's side past the last streetlights on their choosen path. McCree smiled a bit as he followed, his feet becoming more paw-like the longer they walked. 

"Well, not much to tell darlin'. Just a normal werewolf really, live out in the woods alone, avoid humans at sundown, and go into town only when I absolutely have to. I live a pretty uneventful life, if I say so myself." McCree explained, shrugging as those glowing eyes glanced over at him from beneath raised eyebrows. 

"Uneventful, hm? I would think living a life controlled by the moon phases would be more than simply uneventful." Hanzo stated, leaves crunching beneath his feet as they left the beaten trail to move into the forest leading away from the town. McCree's claws dug into the ground as he walked, serving to give him some much needed leverage to catch up with this fluid, swift-footed demon. 

"You'd think so... But when you live by the moon's rules long enough, it just becomes another routine." The werewolf explained, staying by the demon's side as they moved deeper into the forest. Paws touched down on soft grass, and McCree noticed they were in a clearing. Trees surrounded them on all sides, but in the center was a lush plot of land fit for them to sit and relax. So they did. The Oni sat down first, resting comfortably in the greenery as the werewolf stretched before finding a spot near the other he liked best. 

"Perhaps. I have not lived by the moon's rules, nor have I lived with such a limited frame of hiding during the night. Oni do not worry too much about being noticed, as we walk the Earth the same as humans. Glamor keeps me humanoid to avoid attention, but there's nothing quite like shedding it every so often to breathe." Hanzo explained, sitting calmly in the grassy clearing with the werewolf beside him.

"Sounds like ya'll got the lucky end of the draw when it comes to hidin'. Gotta say though, ya'll're pretty attractive with those horns, and your teeth, too. Makes me almost jealous that my chompers ain't as big as yours, Hanzo." McCree stated, chuckling quietly as he watched the demon look over with slightly wider eyes. Maybe he just imagined it, but he could've sworn he noticed a faint blush to the demon's face. 

"It's true that we can hide easily. But I assure you, there's no need to be jealous of my "chompers" as you call them. Yours fit you just fine, Jesse." Hanzo assured, turning his gaze to the sky above them as the breeze shifted slightly. His eyes set firmly on the moon hidden behind the tree branches, an attempt to hide the fact that he was in fact blushing.   
McCree simply smiled, watching the Oni next to him become fixated with the moon's current position. Before long, he was entranced. Hanzo's face, naturally paler than a normal humans but somehow slightly more colored than that of the dead, was bathed in the silver rays that flitted down between the bare branches above. Horns glinted in the moonlight, and quietly McCree reached a hand over slowly to rest on the Oni's knee. 

Time passed slowly in that forest, something the werewolf knew well. It was a place of tranquility, a place where you could linger for what would feel like days on end, but really only a few hours would pass. He liked the forest for that very reason. As a result of such peace and silence, the two beings were able to sit and converse in absolute comfort. Time seemed to stand still when they spoke to one another, only lurching forward when they moved themselves. Perhaps they spoke for only a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, but the moon above them stayed static, unwilling to let the two creatures part. After a while, their conversations lapsed into comfortable silence. Then the demon spoke once more.

"Jesse... I have a question for you." The Oni murmured, watching the moon above them hover in the sky, still and unwavering.

"Of course. What can I do for you, darlin'?" 

"Do your kind believe in fate, or destiny? Mine do. We believe very firmly that what feels natural is meant to be, whether others would approve of our feelings or not. I wonder if you share the same thoughts." Hanzo spoke quietly, his voice like a whisper in the wind that reached the werewolf's ears like a bird's delicate song. McCree considered the question for a moment, tossing the thought between both halves of his brain and both parts of his existence.

"I'd say I do, at least. If it feels right, and you enjoy it, I say it's the right thing to do and nobody has any place to tell you otherwise." His answer seemed to please the demon, who finally tore his eyes away from the moon to look over at him with those glowing eyes. A faint smile pulled at the Oni's lips, sending the other man's heart fluttering wildly. 

"I am happy to hear that. There is something about this, how we are now, that feels right to me. Wouldn't you agree?" The demon questioned, his eyes scanning Jesse closely and thoroughly in a way that sent chills down the wolf's spine. 

"I would, actually. Something just feels right... Maybe we knew each other before somehow, not that I can say whether I do or don't believe in that reincarnation business. I ain't never experienced it myself, to be completely honest. Not that I'd remember if I had anyway, but y'know." McCree rambled on like this for a while, his constant chatter bringing a slight smile to Hanzo's face. But the rambling stopped when the werewolf felt lips press against his own. 

Without thinking much, Hanzo had kissed the werewolf beside him. He felt a strange sort of attraction to the other, an odd gravity pulling him in. The werewolf, with his lack of will to resist such a strong attraction, let his body move sheerly on instinct. 

The two sat in silence for several moment, their brains spinning with the pleasant dizziness the kiss left in their brains. McCree, with his eyes half lidded, looked to Hanzo and very gently extended a hand. Rough palms, calloused with years of running through the woods during the night, took hold of the Oni's silk clothing and pulled him closer, nearly into his lap. Hanzo felt little urge to resist the pull, and came to rest in the werewolf's hold easily. 

Silence reigned over the two of them for a long moment, their eyes carefully calculating the other as they sat in the grass. Finally, Hanzo broke the stillness. Oni are creatures notorious for power, for being able to easily uproot things with surprising strength. McCree was no exception. The werewolf found himself flat on his back, the weight of the demon on top of him having pinned his body down. Hungry eyes met McCree's own, and horns pressed their blunt curves against his forehead.

"Werewolf... McCree, rather... I hate to be so forward but..." Hanzo murmured, his eyes flitting to the side to avoid facing the smug grin that crossed the werewolf's face. Really, he didn't want to push things so soon. But watching the creature before him had awoken a long-slumbering beast inside him that demanded the attentions of another.

"Don't you worry about a thing, darlin'. I'm more than alright with it." The werewolf stated, reaching one clawed hand up to run his thumb across Hanzo's cheek. McCree offered what Hanzo thought was the softest smile someone could ever give, his eyes reflecting the soft glow from the Oni's own. 

Nodding, Hanzo shifted to begin the painstakingly slow process of undressing the two of them. Despite his best efforts to take things slowly, he found that impatience got the better of him. Clothing was shed in an oddly graceful hurry, pieces of cloth being left forgotten in the grass around them. 

Clawed hands traced over every dip and curve of the demon's form while Hanzo finished undressing the both of them, every movement of his body seeming fluid and practiced, like he'd done this a million times. Perhaps he had, but that was not Jesse's concern. The werewolf was too distracted by the beauty in front of him to notice the moon slowly approaching its peak, but he felt it. Deep inside him, deeper than even the marrow of his bones, there was hunger. No, something much more than that. Desire. Hanzo's every movement added fuel to the fire inside Jesse, and the werewolf felt somehow, he had been doing the same to the demon all along. 

Oni and werewolves were similar, in that they found their prey and took their time devouring it. The Oni, as it were, liked to play with their prey before finishing what they started. That's exacty what Hanzo did. Teasing claws left small markings across the werewolf's body, finding their way around the most sensitive zones and leaving Jesse aching for more of Hanzo's attention.

Under the moonlight, Hanzo put up a good show for the werewolf. Preparing himself was the opening attraction for Jesse's growing needs. Soft growls came from the man beneath the demon as his clawed hands roamed across Hanzo's tattooed arm and slid down his body. The main attraction came when the werewolf felt the Oni shift, holding himself upright before lowering himself down onto Jesse's waiting erection. 

A steady pace came shortly after. Hanzo rode the man beneath him as Jesse clawed at his hips, dragging him down and meeting him halfway with powerful, satisfying thrusts. The forest became a haven for the growls, moans, and howls that left the two beings lips, the moon creeping higher into the sky as time passed. After a short while, the werewolf became far more eager, shifting to roll them over where Hanzo was comfortably on his back atop the soft grass. Taking over, Jesse's thrusts became significantly more drawn out. The Oni, who was well aware of how powerful a werewolf's desires became according to the moon, submitted entirely to Jesse's control. 

When the moon hit its highest point in the sky, something changed. Jesse's teeth and claws became more prominent, his tail began to swish more frequently, and more importantly, Hanzo felt a sudden shift in how full his body felt with the werewolf's length. The sounds that escaped the Oni were possitively sinful, a mix of extreme pleasure and slight pain as his own desires were made vocal.

Jesse's thrusts became more animalistic, less restrained even, as they rocked the demon's body while Hanzo dug his claws down deep into the tense flesh of the man's shoulders. Jesse simply growled, his attention far more drawn to the soft, supple flesh of Hanzo's neck. His lips found their place there, his biting and kissing more playful than catering to his hunger. He only drew a small bit of blood when he bit down, but the demon didn't seem to mind. In fact, the soft moan and arching of the man's back seemed to prove the exact opposite. 

When they reached as much as they could take, the Oni gripped onto the werewolf tightly. His nails left deep ribbons in the man's shoulders as he arched his back as high as he could, his voice crying out for the werewolf as he felt the werewolf spill his seed inside him. Jesse's own moan wasn't a moan at all, instead he let out a loud, gravely howl as he rode through the feeling until the two of them were too exhausted to hold themselves together. Finally, Jesse shifted to let Hanzo free of his grip, his entire body flopping over next to the Oni in the grass. 

"Well... I can say that's the first time I've ever witnessed a werewolf transformation in the middle of sex..." Hanzo murmured, a slight smile crossing his face as he cast a tired glance over at the other man. He found the werewolf blushing beneath his slightly more furry face.

"Sorry about that darlin... I didn't think I'd turn then..." Jesse stated, his face warm as he curled his tail between his legs.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed it a lot, you know." Hanzo's voice, although smooth and sleepy sounding, held a sense of mischief to it. It brought a smile to Jesse's face.

"Maybe we should do it again next full moon."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! This got really rushed towards the end cause I finished it late at night on Halloween, but I wanted to write something for the season so why not do monster porn?


End file.
